konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7
Botanical Garden Duel '(植物園の決闘, ''Shokubutsuen no Kettō) is the 7th episode of the '''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Anime. This episode first aired in Japan on May 18, 2003. Overview Kiyomaro, Gash, and Suzume decide to spend their day visiting the Mochinoki Botanical Garden. All is well until Kiyomaro suspects something is amiss after inspecting some of the trees and sees that there's some unusual damage all over the base of it. This is soon to be revealed to be the work of a bookkeeper and demon pair, Haruhiko and Sugina, who have come to the garden in order to test the limits of their power and have now decided to start using the visitors for "target practice". Plot In the dead of night inside the Mochinoki Botanical Garden, Haruhiko and Sugnia, use the Botanical Garden as their training grounds. As Haruhiko has reached the limit of his ability to cast spells, he notes how they're strong enough to be able to cast their spell, ''Juron'', six times in a row. Haruhiko then concludes his thoughts on their training noting that the two of them are now ready to move on to using 'moving targets'. The very next day at the park, Gash Bell watches some of the local kids playing with a ball together from afar. As he looks onward, he takes a moment to gather up some confidence as he is determined to start making friends. As Gash walks towards the group of kids, Umagon 'is seen to have been spying on Gash from the bushes. As Gash walks past those bushes, Umagon eagerly runs up to Gash and tackles him out of excitement to see him. As Gash and Umagon become acquainted with each other, the ball that the kids at the park had been playing with rolls over towards them and soon following the ball to come collect it is 'Naomi. Naomi notices Gash had a new friend with him and asks him what's his new friend's name is. Umagon attempts to answer for himself but is unable to communicate clearly what his name is given his pattern of speech. This easily leaves Umagon to be the butt of all of Naomi's jokes that tease him for being similar to that of a dog. This quickly angers him and as he lunges toward Naomi, he ends up missing her and finds himself stuck in a spinning playground structure. The rest of Naomi's friends then show up and begin spinning that playground structure at high speeds. As a result, this ends up launching him far away from the playground leaving Gash shocked to have his friend separated from him and has now disappeared into the distance. Naomi then announces to Gash that she'll be visiting the zoo with her friends that Sunday then teases Gash who, now with no friends, will be left all alone with nothing to do that day. Luckily for Gash, after enough pleading, he finds himself spending the day at the Botanical Garden along with Kiyomaro 'and 'Suzume. While Gash and Suzume are both over ecstatic exploring and running around the garden, Kiyomaro by contrast finds himself constantly trying to remind the two of them to settle down but still remembers it's good for them to be able to enjoy themselves too. As Kiyomaro notes to himself how quiet it's been at the garden despite it being a Sunday, a familiar acquaintance interrupts him in mid thought. Tsukushi, a local botanist and caretaker of the Botanical Garden had recognized Kiyomaro. As Tsukushi tries to catch up with Kiyomaro, Gash swings in from a vine interrupting their talk and knocks Kiyomaro down. After Tsukushi reprimands Gash for playing on the vines, the two begin to introduce themselves to each other. Gash proudly boasts to Tsukushi for being the one responsible for helping fix Kiyomaro's temperament and helping him make many friends. As Tsukushi laughs this off, and after Kiyomaro leaves out of embarrassment being laughed at, Gash soon asks Tsukushi if she is actually one of Kiyomaro's friends. Tsukushi then explains that, although they're not necessarily friends, she used to watch after him from afar whenever he skipped school to come to the garden to read alone. After hearing this, Gash is amazed hearing how Tsukushi in her own way 'protected' Kiyomaro and eagerly wishes to be friends with her. Meanwhile, after Suzume runs off to the orchard section of the garden, Kiyomaro walks by to a nearby tree for some peace and quiet only to then notice how badly damaged the tree is. He soon figures out that such marks all over that tree was the result of another demon child. As he turns around, from a distance, Haruhiko and Sugina unleash their Juron spell summoning various large roots to grab hold of numerous visitors at the garden. Kiyomaro hurries back to Gash and Tsukushi who are both confused as to what's going on. As Kiyomaro tries to explain the situation to Gash, from beneath the ground, another large root from the Juron spell grabs a hold of Tsukushi dangling and crushing her tight in the air. From behind them, Haruhiko expresses some disappointment in not being able to capture everyone and reveals to Kiyomaro and Gash how this is all part of their training. As Haruhiko tries to threaten the two of them to start running before they meet the same fate as everyone else caught by their spell, Kiyomaro casts ''Zakeru'', 'destroys the root that had been holding Tsukushi captive, and frees her. Just as Haruhiko and Sugina soon figured out that Gash is also a demon, both Gash and Kiyomaro flee carrying Tsukushi to safety. As Gash tries to demand from Kiyomaro why they decided to run instead of face their opponents, Kiyomaro can be seen intensely angry knowing that their opponents are willing to harm innocent bystanders in order to get stronger. After Kiyomaro sets Tsukushi down in a more secluded area of the garden, he swears to her that he'll make sure he'll bring Haruhiko and Sugina to justice by defeating them. Determined to not lose to them, Kiyomaro urges Gash to listen carefully to the instructions he'll be giving him. Given their disadvantage fighting against a demon who utilizes plant-based spells all while they're in the Botanical Garden, Kiyomaro tells Gash he's depending on him to follow two specific things he will tell him to do. At the same time, after realizing that both Gash and Kiyomaro are yet another team in the great 'battle to decide king, 'Haruhiko and Sugina come to the conclusion that this whole ordeal would be great practice for them. Haruhiko also confidently notes how they had already fought against lightning users similar to Gash and is familiar of their weaknesses. Sugina then attempts to find Gash and Kiyomaro's location by trying to feel for their presence and places the palm of his hand against a tree. Although he was unable to locate them specifically, he's aware still that the two of them are still in the garden somewhere which suggests to Haruhiko that they're still willing to fight. Just then from the bushes, Gash and Kiyomaro quickly run out from them and while facing the direction of Kiyomaro's right hand, Gash launches a ''Zakeru attack just barely missing Haruhiko and Sugina. As Haruhiko casts another Juron attack behind them, their spell is ultimately destroyed by another quick Zakeru attack. Before Haruhiko prepares another attack, Kiyomaro and Gash soon run off. Both confused and annoyed, Haruhiko and Sugina make haste and run after them. Kiyomaro's plan has been successful thus far. One of the two specific tasks Kiyomaro entrusted with Gash to do is to follow at least one meter behind him as they run and to always pay attention to his right hand. Whenever Kiyomaro will point with his right hand, Gash will subsequently turn and face the direction he's pointing in order to launch their attacks. By following this part of the plan, Zakeru's speed will work to their advantage. The two of them stick to following this and continue to launch their attacks in what appears to be in certain directions just barely missing Haruhiko and Sugina. Haruhiko progressively becomes even more annoyed seeing Gash and Kiyomaro always run off and have yet to hit them directly with their attacks. As Kiyomaro and Gash run off once more, Sugina stops Haruhiko from trying to chase after them reminding him how the number of lightning attacks they've been using is adding up against them. Haruhiko and Sugina eventually encounter Gash once again but this time without Kiyomaro beside him. As Haruhiko initially thinks out-loud that Kiyomaro must have run away, he soon catches a glimpse of Kiyomaro carrying one of the many visitors Haruhiko had captured to safety outside. Haruhiko also begins to notice how all the Juron roots, that were originally all holding people captive, have been destroyed. He also soon figures out this was the result of the haphazard Zakeru attacks and that Kiyomaro and Gash weren't originally aiming at them to begin with but were instead making it their top priority to save everyone else first. Haruhiko then directs his anger at being made a fool out of towards Gash who manages to hold the Juron roots in place using all of his strength. Gash scolds the two of them for dragging innocent people into the battle to decide king and tells them it was Kiyomaro's plan to rescue all those that weren't involved in the battle to begin with. Outside, Tsukushi begins to wake up and notice that she and various other visitors are outside the entrance of the Botanical Garden. As Kiyomaro instructs everyone to leave, Tsukushi sees that Kiyomaro is returning back inside to come to Gash's side. Gash tries to manage against the Juron spell as he remembers hearing from Kiyomaro how the desire to protect is what gives him true strength. Kiyomaro finally makes it to Gash's side, ready to attack, and as they launch another Zakeru attack, they soon discover the lightning that was cast ended up being extremely weak and as a result failed to attack their opponents. Haruhiko and Sugina laugh at the sight of this and take advantage of the situation by both capturing Kiyomaro with their Juron spell. Haruhiko then begins to explain to Kiyomro why their spell had failed by telling him how the power to cast spells isn't infinite and that the energy that is used to cast spells come from their heart. Haruhiko then reveals how he's still able to use his power stating he had been strategically resting between uses whereas Kiyomaro used up too much at once. Haruhiko then takes advantage of the situation by attempting to crush Kiyomaro with the Juron roots' grip on him and quickly takes down Gash at the same time with Juron as well. Before Haruhiko tries to increase the intensity of his spell, he then notices his spell book had disappeared from his hands. During the whole ordeal, Tsukushi managed to snag Haruhiko's spell book from his hands while he wasn't paying attention but this doesn't last very long as Sugina takes his book back and kicks Tsukushi off to the side. Kiyomaro urges Tsukushi to get out of there fearing she'll be putting herself in harms way once more but Tsukushi refuses and is determined to help Kiyomaro find a way to defeat Haruhiko and Sugina. Tsukushi also admits to Kiyomaro that she regretted choosing not to help Kiyomaro in the past even though she had the ability to do so and wants to be able to help Kiyomaro and Gash there and now because they're her precious friends. As the two of them talk, Haruhiko begins preparing his ultimate spell, '[[raja jugaro|''Rājia Jugaro]]. As Kiyomaro looks onward towards such a large spell, he remembers that he's not in this fight alone as both Gash and Tsukushi are here with him helping give him all the strength and courage he needs to fight. The red spell book 'begins to glow bright as Kiyomaro's desire to protect grows strong in his heart. With newfound confidence, Kiyomaro casts '''Rashirudo'' which successfully defends against Rājia Jugaro's projectile attack and launches it back towards Haruhiko and Sugina. Sugina's book catches on fire from their ricocheted attack and soon enough Sugina fades away along with his book. At the end of everything, Kiyomaro, Gash, and Tsukushi are relieved that the battle is over. Kiyomaro and Gash however express their apologies to Tsukushi for not being able to protect much of the plants around them. Despite this, Tsukushi informs them that it'll be her turn to show them what she's capable of doing as she describes that by looking after injured plants they'll eventually be able to sprout new buds and still grateful to have both her plants as well as Kiyomaro and Gash's friendships. Suddenly, Suzume calls out to everyone carrying a piece of fruit she had picked from the orchard. To Kiyomaro's shock, not only does Suzume appear to be both completely unharmed and unaware of the events that had transpired in the garden, but he had also completely forgotten she was even there at all. Features Characters by Appearance Locations * Mochinoki City ** Mochinoki Botanical Garden (Debut) ** Children's Park ** Takamine Residence *** Kiyomaro's Room Spells by Appearance * Juron (Debut) * Zakeru * Rājia Jugaro (Debut) * Rashirudo Manga & Anime Differences * Haruhiko's attire is slightly altered in the anime adaptation of the manga series. In the manga, his pants have a camouflage-like pattern whereas in the anime it's only a solid dark green color. * Both the anime and manga briefly mention how Gash had been lonely at the park and wanted to be able to go somewhere fun with Kiyomaro so he doesn't have to be alone that Sunday. However, the two mediums differ in terms of how they portrayed the scene. ** In the manga, this segment was seen in a flash back. Naomi's conversation with Gash is also slightly different. Naomi and Gash speak with each other as Naomi is playing in the sandbox. Naomi still teases Gash for coming to the park alone and how he has no one taking him anywhere that weekened. Naomi continues saying her parents will be taking her to the zoo because her parents love her then questions if anyone loves Gash at all. In the anime, Naomi explains she'll be going to the zoo with her friends and teases Gash for not having any friends. * Umagon was introduced much earlier in the anime than in the manga and had no involvement in the events that transpired in this episode. * Suzume never appeared in the original chapters this episode was based on and had no involvement in the events that transpired in this episode. * In the manga, Kiyomaro thinks to himself how glad he is to see Gash having fun since having found out he was a demon and feels that being there is helping the both of them relax a bit. The anime does not mention this minor detail. * A scene in the manga featuring Haruhiko and Sugina counting the number of visitors in the garden before attacking is never shown in the anime and instead jumps immediately to them using Juron. * In the manga, after capturing the many visitors, the Juron vines can also be seen attacking the various plants. As a result, Gash can be seen quite bothered seeing various potted plants destroyed right in front of him. The anime never depicts this and only shows Juron being used to just grabbing humans. * In the manga, outside of the Botanical Garden, Tsukushi still remains unconscious even when Kiyomaro prepares to go back in. The manga also features an unnamed college student character who questions what Kiyomaro is doing as he's about to go back inside. In the anime, Tsukushi is the one who does this.The college student is never actually seen in this episode despite their minor involvement in also helping free Kiyomaro from being held captured by Juron. ** The college student also stands alongside with Tsukushi and together they both give their full support to Kiyomaro reminding him he's not alone and plan on attacking together. In the anime, Tsukushi is the only other person aside from Gash who pledges her full support in helping Kiyomaro and reminds him he's not alone. * In the manga, the final scene at the end of the battle shows Kiyomaro and Gash about to leave the garden with Tsukushi telling Gash he's welcome back anytime. Gash sheepishly reminds them that he shoots lightning from his mouth to which Tsukushi and the college student play this off pretending they never saw it at all leaving Gash shedding happy tears. In the anime, the final scene depicts Gash, Kiyomaro, and Tsukushi still in the garden reflecting on some thoughts before Suzume finally meets with them all again eager to show off the literal fruits of her labor in the fruit orchard. VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences * Various character names received new VIZ localization translations. Certain characters that were officially introduced in this episode received the following name changes: ** Haruhiko → Haru ** Sugina → Sugino ** Tsukushi Kinoyama → Ivy Kinoyama *** These localization changes are also present in the VIZ localized version of the manga series. * Violent threats, actions, and other generally strong language are usually toned down from the original Japanese airing. This episode in particular feature various interactions that were adjusted or outright removed due to such content. Various minor lines of dialogue were altered in order to not feature any bad words being uttered. Two specific scenes featuring Kiyomaro getting kicked in the head by Gash swinging on a vine and Gash being hit on the head by Tsukushi all had their moment of impact scenes censored over by having a flashing slash screen play over it. * Various parts of this episode originally featured scenes where it was intended for it to be silent of any character dialogue. In the VIZ localization however, many of these scenes ended up getting dubbed over anyways usually to show off any additional character thoughts. ** A scene where Gash walks towards Naomi and the other kids at the park is dubbed over having him thinking out (nervously) what will he do or say when he gets there. ** Minor cutaways to Sugina ended up being dubbed over briefly. * Many songs and themes that were originally present and part of the Japanese airing of the series in various episodes are often replaced by other tracks or, in some cases, scenes that were originally intended to have a music track play in the background would sometimes be silent instead. In this episode in particular, the Japanese airing features a music track ("''Kasabuta" (カサブタ Scab''))'' that plays as Kiyomaro's desire to protect others grows strong and continues as ''Rashirudo successfully ricochets Rājia Jugaro back towards Sugina and Haruhiko. In the VIZ localization, this music track was replaced with a dub exclusive theme music. ** This particular version of Kasabuta that plays in this scene was sung by Kiyomaro's Japanese voice actor, Takahiro Sakurai. * During the final moments of this episode, in the original Japanese airing, as Suzume runs toward Gash, Kiyomaro, and Tsukushi, there is a brief zoom in on the piece of fruit she is carrying. Some rather cheerful background music plays over this and ends the episode on a fairly good note. Interestingly, in the VIZ localization of the episode, this originally cheery background music is instead replaced by some highly ominous and suspenseful sounding background music instead. Category:Koniki no Gash Bell!! Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Introduction Arc